sa_dioginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts, Blessed
The Laurels You have a constant and comforting awareness of where your Balls are, even at a great distance. While that awareness remains the intensity of their Presences have shruken dramatically. Upon placing the laurels on your head, you also become aware of the following. /quote Intrinsic Knowledge of the Laurels *While you wear the Laurels, the likelihood of detection by the Masters of these lands will be reduced, drastically. *This effect also applies to all of the persons currently with you as of this moment, so long as they remain within Unit of Non-Trivial-Distance??. This effect will also apply to any who have shed a Unit of Measurement?? of blood or had Unknown Unit of Measurement?? of their own blood shed alongside you. *If you remove the Laurels, attention will be drawn to your location, like lighting a torch outside at night. *The Laurels will only function for a Unit of Time?? unless you strengthen it. At that time they will be mundane until strengthened again. You do not know to do that. *The distance at which you will be able to sense any of those persons currently present with you has reduced drastically. *The Laurels are indestructible by mundane means including being burned or subjected to great physical force. If you use their indestructibility to use them as a weapon or for anything other than their intended purpose, someone or something will be rather upset with you. *If a Lesser Being attempts to wear it, they will perish. for the Laurels Do we still get the feeling that performing a sacrifice to El would wake up whoever owns this land? imghttps://i.imgur.com/7oqXrc4.png[/img] /quote post="467375443" You go to Zepath to report to Ishamal that the Laurels have regained their color and feel... full. Can you use them? Ishamal shows a hint of surprise at this. Did he know? He tells you "I will inquire." The next day he tells you "If you intend to oppose the Bnaimokt, you may use them. If you wear them within a city or in front of anyone besides your men, hide them under a helmet. Do not permit anyone but those who joined you on your trip to the south to see them. If you use the smallest, humblest of your abilities you will be far more noticeable and the same goes for any of your men, if they use them in your presence." On a practical basis, that means once you put them on, hiding them under your helmet and not taking them off? You previously learned that removing them will also increase your... visibility? Noticeability? Ishamal says "If you enter the mountains you will be very noticeable. Far less so with the Laurels. Make the humblest flame and I imagine you will be seen like a camp fire on a hill at night." /quote -- Every-Strike Every-Strike-On-The-Anvil-Adds-To-The-Chorus-That-Praises-''HIS''-Glory is an artifact, oversized forging hammer constructed out of a material that at least on first inspection appears to be blooded bronze, though many other things went into it's creation and or summoning. It came into being during the Great Tour of 99, after Enkidel had liberated the Septarky of Karnak from the demon-tiger The Illuminated One and the clutches of the Pretender known as Nusku. https://i.imgur.com/12uAGcZ.png